deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Paris Metropolitain bulletin terminal
is a terminal appearing in Deus Ex. It is located within the Metro station in the city of Paris. Bulletins INTERPOL WANTED: J.C. Denton Interpol is currently seeking the whereabouts of known terrorist J.C. "" Denton. Denton is wanted for a number of international crimes including theft, murder, money laundering, drug trafficking, and destruction of property. Denton was last believed to have been sighted in New York, but recent information indicates that he may currently be operating in Paris. Denton is approximately six feet tall, with silver facial tattoos and solid blue eyes -- the result of a rare genetic condition that he often conceals with a pair of sunglasses. Denton is extremely dangerous and should NOT be approached. Instead, if you believe you have seen him, contact your nearest police or security representative. There is currently a reward of c10,000 for information that leads to his capture or arrest. Interpol is also attempting to locate Alex Jacobson and Jaime Reyes for questioning in a number of related incidents. No descriptions are available at this time, but will be posted as they become available. READ ME ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! ICARUS FOUND YOU!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!! Curfew Hours Extended Due to a rise in criminal activity in the last week, curfew hours are now extended from 10PM to 6AM. Individuals found in violation of curfew may be punished with a fine of up to c5,000 and one year in jail. Patrolling bots are authorized to detain suspicious individuals as necessary, and residents are urged to respect instructions from a bot the same as they would a police representative. The Catacombs and all surrounding tunnels continue to remain off-limits to residents; any individual found in the Catacombs will be presumed to be engaged in felonious activities until proven otherwise. Police have been sanctioned to respond to such activities with lethal force if required. /root/../misdirect::8009 21:33:02 FILE BUFFER OVERLOAD REIRECT//TRUTHNET.2738.3234.3 Lies? TRUTH! Citizens of Paris, did you even turn in your sleep as your freedom was seized from you? Did you hear them when they told you it was done in your name? Or did you simply wake from your dream and never question the reality of your slavery? The City of Lights has been extinguished by Shadows. Our government has been taken from us. We live in fear of jack-booted troops and hulking, clanking tools of oppression, afraid to travel from one arrondissement to another. Where is the city of our dreams? The Pigalle has become the grave for our buried joy, the Champs-Elysées rings of nothing but the dirge of our forgotten hopes. We let this happen, we _all_ let this happen -- but it is not too late! We are free in our hearts and our minds, and it is there that true rebellion must begin. Look to those who would unify us only to enslave of us. Look to those who would make us rich but rob our souls. Look to those who would protect our safety by stealing our liberty. Question everything. Believe nothing. Take action in the places they cannot see and they can never conquer us. SILHOUETTE, MINISTER OF TRUE LIES TANDIS QU'ILS DORMENT, NOUS GAGNERONS Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals